20 Questions
by frequentlydaaaazled
Summary: Bella and Tanya are best friends in real life. Tanya and Edward are the dream-team and expected couple. Besides, Bella's already falling hard for Mr. Boy Online. There's no threat there, right? A game of 20 Questions between an unlikely pair produces further questions on friendship, romance and above all loyalty. Canon AH
1. Instant Message

**AN:**

**Hi guys,  
New story. I hope you like it. I've decided to start writing again so let's see how this goes. Leave me a review and give me an indication of whether or not to continue! I have about five chapters ready to go. Here's the snippet.**

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play.

* * *

Ding.

Emeralds says:  
_Hey, man! Where did you run off to after training? Coach was pissed – he made us run five extra laps. Dickheads, the both of you._

**Emmett says:**  
_Oh, hi. I'm sorry. I've got to go. I'll speak to you soon._

Emeralds says:  
_You're not Emmett._

**Emmett says:**  
…

Emeralds says:  
_For starters, Emmett doesn't bother with punctuation. Something about 'a waste of time.' Second, his IM name changed to default and I'm sure that happens when a different modem is being used. Finally, you just confirmed it._

**Emmett says**_**:**__  
Smart guy. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to head off. Don't want Emmett to beat me to a pulp and the likelihood of getting caught is higher the longer I'm on here. _

_Quick question, though, I've changed his Facebook profile picture – can you give it a look and see if it's embarrassing enough? I thought that maybe a photo from his chubby, less bodybuilder days would suffice_.

Emeralds says:  
_I see, a revenge mission? _

_If that's the case, I'm sorry but it will not do. Have this. I promise it's not a virus._

Download Link

**Emmett says:**  
_Brilliant! Emmett, the Mighty Sophomore, sleeping with a Stitch Blankie. I see it now, headlines! Breaking News! You are a lifesaver, Mr. Emeralds - or Miss (Mrs.) Emeralds. Whoever you are, thank you very much. I'm sure this will teach that big oaf a lesson or two._

Emeralds says:  
_Correct. It's Mr. Emeralds. It's also my pleasure – sir, miss, not confined to gender labels? I feel that this is my duty, especially after what he put the team through this afternoon. Did you read that? Five! Five extra laps because Oompa Loompa over there dashed out on us._

_Hey, while you're here, I'd like to know how you got into his account? He's very particular about logging off and I can see why. I've tried for years and failed for years._

**Emmett says:**  
_Miss [question]. This goes against what you might know but Emmett actually forgot to log himself out this one afternoon. I promise I haven't kept it for long, I just felt this would come. I haven't been reading any of his messages and haven't posed as Emmett either. _

_In case you start to think I'm some crazy ex-girlfriend who hoards IM passwords. _

Emeralds says:  
_That's exactly what I've been thinking. Who are you anyway?_

**Emmett says**:  
_Considering my last statement, you can rule out half the female population of Forks High._

Emeralds says:  
_and Miss Molina._

**Emmett says:**  
_and Miss Molina._

_Hey, look, I've really got to go. I feel that Emmett in real life will be hopping on his own account soon and I want to change his password before I head off. _

Emeralds says:  
_What's your name?_

_Or, at least, your IM name. This may sound strange and a little forward, but I'm liking this. I'd like to keep this conversation going, if you would. _

**Emmett says:**  
_I don't know. I don't even know who you are._

Emeralds says:  
_Isn't that the fun of it? Okay, I'll leave it up to you. You have my IM address. _

_Before you make your decision, here are three things that I can assure you:  
1. We both go to Forks High School. _

**Emmett says:**  
_How do you know that?_

Emeralds says:  
_Shhhh, points. Good. When you wait. They are good points. You'll see._

_1. We both go to Forks High School… and know of Miss Molina who, more importantly, we can agree is characterized by the crazy ex-girlfriend trait. She also only joined us this year so we're roughly around the same age, right? Freshman year?_

_2. Mutual friend: Emmett Cullen. Always a good quality, even though we do agree he is an oaf sometimes. Aren't we all?_

_3. I've really enjoyed the snippet of this conversation. I promise I won't try to seek you outside of here, if you don't want me to. I won't ask for numbers or nudes or names, and won't try to push you. In any case, you've got the upper hand._

_Like we can be secret friends._

**Emmett logged off**

Emeralds and Distant Dreamer are now friends

**Distant Dreamer says:  
**_'Like we can be secret friends.' In 'A Walk to Remember', Jaime slams the door on Landon's face, you know? It's not a very good line. But I'll bite._

Emeralds says:  
_I have no idea what you're talking about but thanks. _

_Who knows? Maybe we'll both get tired of each other after this evening and you'll decide to delete me._

**Distant Dreamer says:**  
_Yeah. Who knows?_


	2. 2 Years Later

**AN: This is a story I picked up from three years ago. You may find some slip-ups in my writing and for that I apologise. On another note, thanks for the response to the first chapter! I wonder where this will go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I play with the characters.**

* * *

**_2 years later…_**

'Bella, wait up!'

It was a familiar call coming from behind me. I spun on my heel, smiling as Tan came bounding towards me. Tanya Denali, best friend extraordinaire, possessed the same lithe in her step since the day we'd first met. Many things had changed but that was one I could depend on. Her happiness was contagious. It could have only meant one thing: Edward Cullen.

'Bella! Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bellisimo, Bella.' She was evidently singing-happy. That's a good level of happy.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, taking her arm in mine as we walked and talked down the halls of Forks High. 'So... what did he say this time, Miss Denali?'

Her perfectly manicured nails had suddenly distracted Tanya. She ducked her head to hide a cheek-to-cheek grin but I knew too well that she was ready to jump at the opportunity – the opportunity to talk about Edward 'Greek God' Cullen. In all honesty, Cullen hadn't really _seemed _that great. I mean, sure, aesthetically blessed, that's undeniable, but he appeared to tick all the boxes of … typical First name 'Greek God' Last name. You know, impeccable smile reserved only for his selection of Aphrodites.

The problem with that was we – the commoners – had trouble finding his personality.

Tanya sighed. 'Well, today we _literally _ran into each other. Like, he was walking out of class the same time I was and, oh Bella, it was really that kind of sweet, movie moment. He laughed off the awkwardness but I knew that we were caught somehow.' Her blue eyes animated and I could tell that those thirty seconds of her life would soon become the next thirty minutes of mine.

I endured it. Why? Because she was my best friend and best friends are happy for each other, in most circumstances. I guess.

As I listened intently to Tanya's intricate story, I let my subconscious mind wander back to the moment we met – and subsequently decided to be great friends. It was freshman year and I was the new kid. Of course, within this small town, nothing could get by these people. They were expecting me. No, they were expecting new loud, obnoxious, preppy and essentially new drama. Unfortunately, that wasn't who I was and still isn't who I am today.

In fact, I was the opposite of what they'd wanted. Because some idiot decided to create this image of the Chief's daughter, I had 'failed' them in a way and was thrown out of the social circle as soon as I hit go. No, scratch that, _before _I hit go.

Before I moved to Forks, I was home-schooled by my hippie mother. Okay, she wasn't entirely hippie but because she travelled so much with her husband, Phil, she decided to pull me out of normal, public school and take me under her own wing. From where I stood, I never felt that I'd missed out on anything. I never felt the jealous pang or that crazy wonder. I enjoyed learning from my mum.

But looking back, I'd realise that maybe having some kind of social skill would've helped me along the way. Especially when I entered the jungle.

For weeks I was terrified of school. I was pushed around and forgotten, I hated my classes but what I hated more was the tedious task of choosing a place to sit at lunch. I was honestly that girl – the one that would stand up the front for five minutes, scanning the cafeteria and deciding that I belonged nowhere. I belonged in the back where no one would bother me, secretly wishing that I had been one of them from the beginning.

So that's what I did. I moved to the back alone, trying so hard to dodge their judging, disapproving glances. High school was hell.

However, before I took a seat, this beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair walked to me and extended her hand. No words were exchanged at first but I knew that, even through the harsh stages of puberty and teenage acceptance, she was above all that and didn't care about the clique bull.

'Hey, I'm Tanya Denali.'

I smiled back at her, relieved and terrified at the same time. Relief for obvious reasons and terrified because of the fact that everything that I'd prepared for, everything I heard or seen on TV about high school, had been wrong. 'I'm, uh, Bella Swan.'

'I know.'

Looking at her and sitting down with my new acquaintances was the beginning of my realisation and future lessons. High school can't be defined by movies like Mean Girls or whatever. High school isn't set. Thinking about it, high school was never really meant to make sense unless it wasn't 'right.'

Boy, had I learnt that over the years…

* * *

'He's always distant. It's like he's really sensitive, which I don't entirely oppose anyway. But, the thing is, he always seems to be talking to someone else while he one the phone to me, I hear him IM her or something and I know it's a girl because since when does a guy complain about running in high heels?'

For the past ten minutes, Tanya had been talking to me of the late night phone calls, seemingly never-ending texts and just all the mixed signals. I spent the next five trying to convince her that she was perfect for him – something I probably shouldn't have done.

'You're gorgeous and you're smart. You're not just one thing, you're the package. Just give it some time,' I said, reassuringly.

Tanya sighed, 'But not as smart as you. Anyway, Edward likes smart girls. Do you think I'm really smart? I mean, I think I'm a sophisticated person...'

'Tanya! I think Bella's heard enough,' laughed Mike Newton. He was the only one on the table with enough balls to tell Tanya to shut up, and even when he did, his tone was always light and joking.

She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at a teasing Mike. This seemingly childish act is not uncommon or unconventional at our little table. I think we had the best of both worlds. We could be completely free of being judged for our actions because of where we stood in the school and still act like complete and utter idiots. Our little group, our little table, found a way to rise above all the high school group crap.

Sure, not at first, but we got there in the end.

Tanya: Head Cheerleader. Mike: Art guy. Jessica: Cheerleader. Angela: Student Body president. Ben: Newspaper, computer tech-guy. And then there was me: The smartie.

In our group, it didn't matter who you dated or whom you were friends with. It didn't matter if you were a nerd dating the student body president, or a cheerleader being best friends with the artsy guy. _It didn't matter..._

'Hey, Tanya, ready?' His voice lingered above my head like a crystal chandelier, almost tangible enough to touch but delicate enough to break. It suited him perfectly, of course.

I turned and there stood the captain of the soccer team in all his glory, looking above the rest of us at a delighted best friend of mine. I chuckled at my thoughts when I saw Tanya get out of her seat and follow him to grab their lunches.

'Hey, Edward, do you want to have lunch with us?'

I think she was the exception to our little bubble. Everyone knows that the head cheerleader and soccer captain would make for the greatest hierarchy within a school. Everyone knows that Tanya and Edward would eventually go together. It's the only expected thing in this chaotic, disorientated place.

However, with Tanya, she doesn't do things because it's expected. She does things because she wants to, which is evident enough. I suppose that's why no one makes a big deal out of her constant pining. It seems like a small price to pay for her 'taking us in.'

When Tanya 'took me in' everything changed. Not straight away but gradually people started to see that it was time to grow up. There's still a strong status quo around here but people wouldn't lash out at one another for their differences. They were more accepting.

After waiting for Tanya to get at least halfway in the lunch line, I got up and Emmett joined me. It was a routine. Emmett Cullen, my big brother for all intents and purposes, followed me after Tanya would join Edward – his biological brother.

It doesn't make sense, does it? For Emmett to be one of my best buddies and Edward his brother, it's strange that Edward and I hardly knew each other. Hell, Edward pretends I don't exist. Each time he'd wait for Tanya, he'd look over me or right through as though I was transparent.

There was this one time, in sophomore year, where I talked to him for about ten minutes. The next day I saw him summoning me and I waved back – as it turns out, Tanya was standing behind. That's kind of the way it's been since I became friends with Tanya. That's where 'sense' comes in again. It made 'sense' for someone like Edward to be in close contact with her but not with me; the two were 'designed' for each other.

Emmett, however, had often told me that he was the smarter Cullen. I am forever grateful for that. We had met in roll call and became quick friends. He rose above the rumors and approached me, like a loud, boisterous gentleman. Emmett was funny and light-hearted, and presumed nothing when he inquired about the general information that other people forgot to ask. It's easy to dislike being pestered by questions when it happens, but try doing that when it doesn't. Emmett was refreshing, and he continues to be.

'Bells, what's on the menu today?' he asked. He was bent at the knee, meeting me just below eye level to poke fun out our size difference. Where I was petite and somewhat 'elfin', Emmett was large, burly and kind of intimidating at times. He could hold me on his pinky if he wanted to. Maybe.

I whacked him for pointing out, once again, the very large difference in our height. He chuckled and pushed me along the line. His big, burly figure had no problem with my small, petite one. I settled on putting an apple on his tray and laughed at my smart moves.

He laughed along with me. 'Bells, you are so lame.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I still need some growing up to do… glad I don't need to sleep with my _bwankie_,' I teased.

Emmett feigned anger, placed his hand over his heart and turned away with his great theatrics. It was ridiculous. I giggled and slapped his arm in a way of apology before parting.

When I returned to our table, Jess held a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I already knew what she was thinking. 'No, Jess, I don't like him like that. I mean it. He's my brother. I can't go out with my brother,' I huffed.

'That's what they all say, Bella. One day, you'll look back and think, 'Hey, she was right after all',' I shook it off and rolled my eyes at her. She shrugged and continued to stare dreamily at her boyfriend as he strummed the guitar.

In the halls after lunch I caught up with Tanya and listened to her share excitedly on the happenings of her lunch date. I listened eagerly and, although most would find this tiring, I gave her my undivided attention. I actually didn't really mind that she continued to talk about him. I take it now so that when I feel the same way about someone, she has to listen later on and can't complain.

That's the way it was between us; my stable belief in this exchange is only a projection of our trust and loyalty. It's a nice thought.

Tanya started to talk about ways to let him 'know it' without actually letting him 'know it.' Yes, she'd used the bunny ears for both times.

'My beautiful Bella, a girl's greatest charm is to tease. Make him… sweat, you get it?'

No, I didn't get it. I mean, I've heard it a thousand times before on the TV, in books, from _other _people... but the whole concept had never made much sense to me and to hear Tanya say such a thing made my eyes roll over ten times.

'Why can't girls just be straightforward? Like the guys?' I asked, feeling quite silly after the frightening look that Tan had given me.

'One, Bella, how could you possibly know what it's like for a guy and two, since when have they ever been straightforward? In my opinion, guys are nothing but mixed signals and hard work. They are not straightforward. I mean, take Edward for instance. He says one thing about moving too fast, and then he asks me out on a date. Then, if I were to go on that date – mind you, it would probably feel like just two friends hanging out – he'd probably ignore me for the next couple of days anyway. That is anything but straightforward,' explained Tanya, rather passionately. I could tell that she had put great thought into this and, dare I say, was rather pissed at the main object of her monologue.

She sighed. 'I'm sorry, Bella. I just – it's so frustrating, you know? Like, yeah... anyway, do you have work today?'

I laughed at her quick change in topic and said, in a tone laced with spite, 'Uh huh. I would rather not but... well, I need the cash, I guess.'

My dad wasn't doing well financially; that's the truth that everyone knows. My dad blew a substantial amount of his cash on the booze after my mum left; the question that, unfortunately, is also true. Tanya was the only one who knew that though.

'Thanks. I guess I'll see you in eighth then?'

She nodded and, as I walked to class, I couldn't help but ponder over my dad's situation. What people don't want to really believe is that Charlie, my dad, is better and has been better for the most part of five years. He's been sober for the last three and I'm proud of him for it. People of this town, mainly the stupid teenagers, feel the need to scoop up every little negative detail about him and hold onto it.

I've stayed with him in spite of all the rumors and disapproving glances. I can't see myself living any other way and Lord knows, Renee would not let me come here if she wasn't a hundred percent sure he was safe to be around.

Yes, I decided to come here of my own accord. I don't regret it for a second.

The thought made me smile and for the rest of the day nothing could've brought my mood down. I paid extra attention in class, took my notes with great care and listened intently to the lecture Mr Varner in chem. He also mentioned a partner task coming up but even that hadn't faltered my smile.

Before I knew it, eighth period with Tanya in Lit had come and gone, and it was time for work. I suppressed a groan and let the mantra overcome all my sensible thoughts.

_For Charlie, for Charlie, for Charlie._

Truth is, I would never let dad know that I was working for him because I understand too well that he'd be too embarrassed and ashamed. Rarely have I ever worked so hard for myself. My clothes aren't exactly secondhand but they're not Abercrombie and Fitch either, my ride is this monster of a beat up, old Chevrolet (I've learnt to love her) and my books are all castoffs or preowned and it shows. I don't need to live rich, heck I don't need to live well off. I'm fine with being content.

And I'm content with helping pay the bills. Even if he's not.

'Earth to Bella,' laughed Tanya.

I looked around and found myself standing in the parking lot with the rest of the group. I don't know for how long I've been out of it but, when I was brought back to my senses, everyone seemed to find it quite amusing.

Mike put his arm around me and decided to give me a noogie. 'She's probably dreading work. It's a Monday. You know who always comes by on Mondays, guys.'

This time I couldn't help show my distaste. 'The Gang' was going to be there; Edward Cullen's posse, if you may. Cliched, childish and corny it may sound but Mike had them dubbed that since Freshmen year and it was pretty much exactly what he'd described them to be – just a little more violent with their words and not their actions.

'Do you want some company, Bells? I can do the paper for Mr Ryans at the diner,' said Jess, sympathy showing on her features. Bless her heart.

I shook my head, 'No, I think I'll be fine, thanks though. I'm quite sure you'll be able to write the paper with less distraction while you're in your comfort zone. I'll just suck it up.'

Ben and Angela, caught in a warm embrace, gave me warm, reassuring smiles before heading off to the direction of Angela's house. Mike rolled his eyes at them while Jess sighed happily.

'Look at them, so in love,' scoffed Mike.

Jess, Tanya and I gave him a confused raised brow that had a rather supernatural effect, forcing him to back away slowly. I didn't even try to suppress my chuckle. 'And he's yours, Jess?' Tanya's statement came out more like a question that only made us laugh just that little bit longer.

Jess winked at the two of us and 'toodled' us goodbye. Tan and I parted after promises to send through calculus help.

I smiled after her, then hopped into my monster truck (semi-monster truck) and drove straight to the diner. I felt as though I was on auto-pilot and, before I knew it, I was in a grimy secondhand apron with my hair tied up, suppressing a groan at the sight before me. A particular redheaded Victoria made her way to their 'usual booth' – on reserve, like common law. She was followed by her pretty, fair-haired helper, Lauren Mallory, who wasn't necessarily as stupid as I'd pinned her as, but not nearly smart enough to see that she could do a lot better than play the sidekick.

After the girls strut into the diner, the five boys followed: James, Alec, Tyler, Royce and, of course, Edward. I've always figured it an awkward ratio but, as long as the boys outnumbered them, the cats couldn't dig their nails in.

It wasn't that I had anything against each individual - it's just the way they act as a collective. For some unfathomable reason, it's okay to be consistently rude to the attendant and laugh at every single 'joke' degrading her. What surprises me most is that, at first glance, the group is lead by Edward. However, upon closer inspection, it's not really led by anyone at all. He just held the influence in his hands and though he didn't make remarks, he had the power to end them - and the problem is that he never does. Edward's just so quiet. He's just there.

With that aside, I walked up to their table and thought of Mrs Barker's appreciation for covering their table with a smile. It was a weekly routine: observe, disgust, breathe, smile, breathe again then walk.

I put on a fake smile and asked, 'Hi guys, what would you like?'

Then girls all turned to look at me as though I was the incompetent one for a moment. Thing is, when they come to the diner they always order the same thing. The same thing. Every time. The same thing.

James, Edward Cullen's best friend and second in command, threw me a flirtatious wink and, as always, I felt the blush creep to my cheeks. I know I'm supposed to really dislike the guy but when someone that good looking pays attention to someone so plain, it's hard to fight that bashful confidence that comes over.

He slurred, 'You know what we want, beautiful.'

I sighed and looked around the table, making sure that there was no objection. My eyes landed on Edward and, when I saw that he would refuse to look at me, I rolled my eyes and tried to shrug it off. I could tell, by the smug look on Lauren's face, that I wasn't the only one to notice. When I saw that the table was happy with the order, I began to walk off, scolding myself for being such a sucker for cute guys, irrespective of how I viewed them under normal circumstances.

Just as I started to turn away, Victoria surprisingly summoned me back. I fixed my smile before I turned around because lord knows how I wanted to snap at her for calling me 'Belinda.'

I heard them all laugh at the table, except for James. He actually frowned and pointedly looked at me with an apologetic smile. 'Her name's Bella.'

Both Victoria and I were taken aback because, for once, he didn't join them. For once, someone 'defended' me. I couldn't help the smile running across my face.

After the momentary awkward silence, Victoria turned to me and said, 'Sorry, _Bella. _Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to sit with us today. Maybe after your shift.' This grabbed the attention of everyone at the table, including Edward Cullen who did not seem pleased.

'I'll be finished really late.'

James smiled and said, 'We can wait up. Or I can. I don't mind-'

'-We're not waiting, James. And I'm quite sure Bella's got more important things to tend to after work. She doesn't want to hear your unbelievably limited collection of so-called thoughts.'

Three guesses whom that was from. Laughter went around the table and, as James spiritedly beat Edward's arm, the awkwardness died and I was grateful. The smile on Edward's face, though it wasn't directed to me, sent warmth through me. I'm not sure why. His features seemed kinder than I'd ever seen before, if only momentarily. Never had I thought I pitied the guy, until I found a desire to seem him like that more often.

During the whole exchange, though, not once had he looked my way. As I walked away, I thought it through and mulled over it for longer than I'd like to admit. Stupid and immature as it may sound, that small fact crashed into my esteem. More than I'd like to admit. It's not that I cared for him, but I cared that he was consistently cold towards me and not to Tanya. I cared that a handful of people could be somewhat cruel to me and not to Tanya. Being her best friend had always put me in the shadows.

For once I wanted to not play that part. Just once.

* * *

**EPOV**

Emeralds says: Hey. I missed you.

**Distant Dreamer says: **It's only been a couple of hours…

I smiled like a love-struck teen.

* * *

**BPOV **

Laughing, I read the IM and decided to be honest with Emeralds. Like we'd promised in the beginning.

**Distant Dreamer says: **But I missed you too.

It was true. My mystery IM partner had me missing him after a couple of seemingly insignificant hours. I was pretty much done for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
****Reviews are breakfast. You don't want me going to school on an empty stomach now, do you?**


End file.
